


Knot

by touka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing worse than waking up on a Saturday to a bundle of tangles at the back of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot

Nagato groaned. There was nothing worse than waking up on a _Saturday_ to a bundle of tangles at the back of his head.

Unless, of course, it was asking Yahiko— _the devil child_ —to help undo it. Considering Konan was out on a supply run he had no choice in the matter and quite frankly, he'd probably end up making it worse for himself in the end.

As he made his way to Yahiko's room, he wondered if giving the orange-haired menace what he wanted was worth putting his pride (and, to be honest, possibly his life) in check.


End file.
